SpiderMan: The Series SHOCKER Episode 14
by Triligors
Summary: Urich’s past catches up to him as Herman Shultz returns. Looking to avenge what Urich ‘took away’ from him. The ending is bound to be a shocker.


"TITLE HERE"

A screenplay by

Your Name

Company Name

FINAL DRAFT

Address Street

January 1, 2001

City, State, Postal Code

Telephone

"REPEAT TITLE HERE"

FADE IN:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- HARBOR- MORNING

We see New York City in all it's glory from Staten Island as **Summer in the city by Lovin' Spoonful** plays in the background. A boat sails past in the water. The sun is rising, signaling the start of a brand new day; creating a beautiful, stunning orange-purple sky. "Hot town, summer in the city."

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- SKYSCRAPERS

"Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty. Been down, isn't it a pity." We see the skyscrapers of New York City looming above, we also notice a plane flying through the sky above. The sun can be seen rising behind the skyscraper in the middle of the screen.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- EMPIRE STATES BUILDING

The sun continues to rise as we see a stunning distant shot of the Empire States Building. "Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city."

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- HARBOR

The boat continues to flow past us. "All around, people looking half dead walking on the sidewalk…"

FADE TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- HARBOR 2

We see a ferry boat moving towards the dock. The boat, passing by it. "Hotter than a match head."

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- CHRYSLER BUILDING

We see the Chrysler building in the foreground. As the sun rises behind it. "But at night it's a different world, go out…"

FADE TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS 1

"And find a girl, come-on, come-on and dance all night despite the heat…" A bus drives past the screen. When it passes we see a hotdog vendor on the street corner, tourists wandering the streets, and cars driving along the street.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS 2

We see a fruit vendor, reaching into his pocket to pull out change for a waiting customer as another customer browses through the wide assortments of fruits. "It's alright. And babe, don't you know…"

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS 3

"It's a pity." A taxi cab drives past the screen. We see small shops, and a worker of one of the shops hosing down the sidewalk getting ready for that morning's buyers. "That the days can't be like the nights. In the summer, in the city."

EXT. TIMES SQUARE- JEWELRY STORE

Through a nearby window we see a manager of a jewelry store readying the window display. "In the summer, in the city." A rabbi walks by.

EXT. TIMES SQUARE

"Cool town." We see a wide array of people: college students, families, singles of all genders and ethnicities blending in together as they walk towards their next destination.

EXT. TIMES SQUARE- MIDDLE OF THE STREET

"Cool town, evening in the city. Dressing so fine and looking so pretty." The red light shines above, as the pedestrians cross the street. A taxi cab driver leans out of the window trying to find the fastest route.

EXT. SUBWAY STATION

"Cool cat, looking for a kitty. Gonna look in every corner of the city." People exit out of a subway station, most of them are on their way to work.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

"Till I'm wheezing like a bus stop. Running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop." The Daily Bugle stands before us in all it's glory. The sun finally settling in the sky and shining down towards the city. Reporters and photographers bustle in, ready to work on their newest assignment. "But at night it's a different world. Go out and find a girl. Come-on come-on and dance all night. Despite the heat it'll be alright…" BOOM! A huge explosion erupts out of the first floor of the Daily Bugle! Debris flies everywhere, causing cars to slam on their breaks. We hear screeching of tires, mad honks on a wheel, and people screaming as they run for cover. The song eerily returns for a beat, "In the summer, in the city."

JUMP CUT:

EXT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL

5 days ago…

The trees sway in the wind. Students pile into the school. We see the flag being raised. Today was a brand new day at Midtown High School.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty walks around the Midtown Fliers getting everything in order. Peter tries to un stick a light switch.

BETTY

I'm serious. Remember that time insect guy came to the school? Or the time those gang-bangers were selling super-drugs?

PETER

Yeah, but I don't quite get your point.

BETTY

I think this school is a nexus for... weirdness. A kinda hot spot, a strategic location in the everlasting struggle between good and evil.

PETER

Sounds like you've been reading too many comic books.

BETTY

No, really. You hear the rumor that there's an undercover SHIELD agent on campus?

There's a knock at the door. Peter gives up on the light switch and opens it. DAVID PURCELL, a handsome football athlete and one of the most popular students of the school, is standing there. David looks between Betty and Peter, he grins.

DAVID

How's it going? Is it just me or is something really strange going on here?

PETER

No, not really.

DAVID

Alright. Oh, and remember. Don't yield, back SHIELD.

He pins a SHIELD button on Peter's shirt and leaves.

BETTY

Sometimes I think you're the only normal guy around here.

Peter contemplates pulling a Golden Age Superman and winking to the audience, but dismisses it.

PETER

So, what's the story of the day?

BETTY

Oh, nothing really. Just the regular, you know: a local teenager lights up the city… literally.

Peter mocks her with a grin

PETER

Sounds interesting

Betty looks towards him and giggles

BETTY

Sounds repetitive… I need to try something new.

PETER

New?

Betty nods

BETTY

Yeah, you know- just something. I dunno, something that isn't mutant or bio-engineered oriented supervillains. You know, new.

Peter nods

PETER

Alright, hey- I'm here. Midtown's flying man.

Betty looks towards Peter, confused

PETER

What about an interview?

Betty shakes her head no

BETTY

Thanks, but no thanks Pete. No offense- but, you're not overly impressive.

Peter arches his eyebrows- this is a first.

PETER

(sarcastic)

Thanks for going easy on me.

Betty looks towards him realizing.

BETTY

Sorry Pete, but- I just have a lot on my mind.

Peter nods

PETER

I understand.

BETTY

But, I mean it's not like your Spider-Man right?

Peter laughs. _If only you knew._

PETER

Yep, I'm not Spider-Man.

BETTY

So… come to take me out for lunch?

Peter itches the back of his neck

PETER

Actually…

BETTY

What?

Peter looks around, clears his throat. Waits…

PETER

I'm broke

BETTY

Again?

PETER

Hey, it's not easy trying to support myself and my aunt all the time.

Betty shrugs

BETTY

You could always go the celebrity route

Peter looks towards her. _Yep, that went over well last time._

PETER

Thanks, but no thanks. I don't know exactly what I want to be. Well…

BETTY

Well?

Peter walks around the room. Picking up papers.

BETTY

So… are you going to tell me?

Peter looks back towards her

PETER

I was kinda thinking of becoming a science teacher.

BETTY

A teacher?

Peter looks towards her

PETER

Or a scientist or something. There's been some very interesting work done by Doctor Warren...

BETTY

Oh, please, don't go on about the retroviruses.

PETER

I already mentioned that, didn't I?

BETTY

Only one or two thousand times.

PETER

Hey, I've got it! You could always interview Jameson.

Betty laughs

BETTY

That would be interesting. "Betty, get out of my office now! And, coffee stat!"

(beat)

Riveting.

Peter laughs

PETER

Well, I'll see you around

Peter walks towards the door

BETTY

You're going?

Peter nods

PETER

I have a couple of important errands to run

BETTY

Your skipping school?

Peter shrugs

PETER

I'll be back on time.

BETTY

Well… off, off and away then.

Peter raises his eyebrow, smiling and exits the room. Betty watches him leave.

BETTY

Where do you go all the time?

FADE TO:

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry stares out the window. Susan enters. Harry looks back towards her.

HARRY

Hey, where were you?

Susan rolls her eyes

SUSAN

My dad's.

HARRY

Brutal huh?

SUSAN

You would know.

Harry laughs

HARRY

Yeah, I would.

Harry and Susan kiss.

HARRY

How did I ever get so lucky?

Susan smiles

HARRY

I don't say this to many girls. But, I love you more than anything.

(beat)

By the way, when will I meet your father?

SUSAN

You want to meet my father?

HARRY

Sure, you've met mine.

SUSAN

Yeah- but… trust me, my father's a man of bad temper.

Harry nods

HARRY

Wouldn't want to break the streak.

Harry stares out the window, beat.

HARRY

What do you think it would be like to fly?

FADE TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- SKY LINE

We see Spider-Man swinging through the air. The camera DROPS as we enter into…

EXT. ABANDONED SUBWAY STATION

We PAN INTO a dark, subway station tunnel. Debris is scattered around everywhere. It has obviously been out of use for a long time. Rats scurry along the metal pipe lines, echoing laughter fills the void. The laughter belonged to HERMAN SHULTZ.

HERMAN (O.S.)

Urich... I'm coming Urich... I'm so close to you now, I'm so very close...

JUMP TO:

EXT. INSANE ASYLUM

Newscasters gather around an insane asylum, all fighting to get the best backdrop.

POV. NEWS CAMERA

We see a woman REPORTER staring towards the screen, brushing her hair back with her hand.

CAMERA MAN (O.S.)

And five, four, three, two…

The reporter clears her throat.

REPORTER

Today the Lincoln Insane Asylum faced chaos, uproar and mayhem as the infamous Herman Shultz broke out of his cell earlier today. Herman Shultz is believed to be extremely dangerous. If you see this man, report it to your nearest authorities immediately…

A black and white grotesque sketch of a man with scars running down his face and long messy dark hair appears on the screen.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS

Five bank ROBBERS run out of a bank, holding out bags of cash. Spider-Man jumps down from the sky above.

SPIDER-MAN

Is that money for me?

The bank robbers exchange confused looks.

SPIDER-MAN

Aww, you shouldn't have. Really.

Spider-Man roundhouse kicks the first robber. POW! The first robber knocks the second robber over. Spider-Man flexes his muscles.

SPIDER-MAN

So, who's next? We can either do this the easy way or…

Two of the robbers run off in opposite directions, one remains behind quivering in fear.

SPIDER-MAN

Why do they always have to choose the hard way?

Spider-Man webs the quivering robber and chases the running robber.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ALLEYWAY

The running robber runs into an alleyway, stops and looks around.

SPIDER-MAN (O.S.)

Looking for me?

The robber looks up towards Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling, a camera positioned next to him.

SPIDER-MAN

Watch the birdie.

Spider-Man hops off the building and knocks out the running robber. Spider-Man looks around.

SPIDER-MAN

Now where did the other one run off to…

We hear the sounds of screeching tires. Spider-Man nods.

JUMP TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS

The escape van speeds through the streets. Cars honk horns as the van blasts past them, Spider-Man web slings through the sky soaring after the escaping van.

INT. ESCAPE VAN

The escaping robber glances into his rear view mirror, he sees Spider-Man fast on his trail.

ESCAPING ROBBER

Shit…

Spider-Man lands on the van, and leans in towards the driver's side.

SPIDER-MAN

Hey there, mind slowing this thing down buddy?

The escaping robber hits the gas, the car speeds off going faster and faster.

SPIDER-MAN (CONT'D)

Or not…

Spider-Man punches the escaping robber out and enters through the driver's window. He presses his foot down hard on the breaks. SCREECH! BUMP! The van comes to a stop.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY-STREETS

Spider-Man opens the door and drags the escaping robber out.

SPIDER-MAN

Just once, just once, I'd like for them to say "Hey, our bad, let me put this loot back and come quietly to the police station." Is that too much to ask?

Police cars drive towards the van and slide to a stop. Spider-Man nods towards the robber.

SPIDER-MAN

There's three more of em' back at the bank. Have a nice day.

Spider-Man jumps up into the air and swings off, a POLICE OFFICER itches his head.

POLICE OFFICE

Was that just?

A COP shakes his head yes.

COP

Yep.

Police officer watches Spider-Man soar off into the distance…

POLICE OFFICER

Thought he'd be taller.

FADE TO:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MATH CLASS ROOM

DR. JACOB REISMAN looks over his students. A math problem was written on the chalk board.

JACOB

So can anyone tell me what the…

Peter raises his hand

JACOB

Yes, Mr. Parker?

PETER

Nine hundred and eighty seven to the sixty fifth power

Jacob nods

JACOB

That's correct.

Jason bumps Peter in the shoulder

JASON

You should at least give others a chance man.

PETER

I knew the answer.

JASON

Hey, no offense; but you're what 'we' like to refer to as "the human calculator"

PETER

Sounds like the name for a superhero

Jason shrugs

JASON

Suit yourself. So, you heard what happened?

Peter shakes his head no

JASON

Herman Shultz just broke out of the asylum

PETER

Lincoln Avenue?

Jason nods

JASON

That's the one. You think all those legends about him are true?

Peter shrugs

PETER

They're called urban legends because they're legends, Jason.

JASON

My older brother used to tell me stories about him, man. Told me if I didn't behave, Schultz would get me.

PETER

How can you be afraid of someone named Herman Shult?

FADE TO:

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

Ben Urich looks up towards the TV monitor showing the news.

NEWSCASTER

If you see this man call…

JAMESON (O.S.)

Urich! Get in here!

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Urich walks in…

JAMESON

I'm putting you on temporary suspension. You're not to even be in the building until everything with Herman Shultz is handled. Do you understand me?

Urich frowns

URICH

I'm not going to let this get in the way; you know how much this job means to be.

JAMESON

It's not just dangerous for you, it's dangerous for the company. So you're going on temporary leave- do you understand me?

Urich breathes out and nods

URICH

Yes

JAMESON

Good, now get out!

Urich leaves the office. Jameson slams the newspaper down.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

Peter walks towards Jameson's office. Urich walks out, bumping into Peter on his way out. Peter looks towards him curious. Urich walks over to his desk and begins to gather up his belongings.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Peter walks in.

JAMESON

Parker, just the man I wanted to see. Give me those…

Jameson GRABS the photos out of Peter's hands and flips through them.

JAMESON

Old, repetitive, crap, old, boring…

Jameson looks up towards Peter

JAMESON

This is all you got?

PETER

Um…

JAMESON

Um… spill it Parker, this all you got?

PETER

Yes sir

JAMESON

Bah, I want you to go back out there and get me REAL pictures of Spider-Man. There's more than your fair share of wackos out there. And Spider-Man's teamed up with more than half of em'. Now go out there and get me an _actual_ picture. Jeez, what do you think this is amateur hour?

PETER

N… n… no sir.

JAMESON

Good

Jameson throws the photographs onto the desk, Peter takes them.

JAMESON

Now get OUT!

Peter gulps

PETER

Right a…

JAMESON

Now Parker.

Peter nods and immediately leaves.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Betty and Peter walk through the halls.

BETTY

So, what was Jameson all hyped up about yesterday?

Peter shrugs

PETER

Who knows? It is Jameson we're talking about. Did you know Urich left the Bugle?

BETTY

Was he fired?

PETER

I have no idea. I just saw him packing his things, he looked pretty upset about it.

(beat)

Wait… do you think Shultz has something to do with this?

BETTY

It's possible. Urich was the man who sent Shultz away.

Peter nods

PETER

I'm going to look into it.

BETTY

Alright, then the first place we need to look into is the asylum.

Peter looks towards her, eyebrow raised

PETER

We? I'm not sure that's such a great idea.

BETTY

Come on, we made a good team before- besides, it's good news.

PETER

Good news? A dangerous convict just escaped from one of the top insane asylums- how is that good news?

BETTY

Because it's something that doesn't have a super powered freak behind it. Remember when we looked into "Just a guy named Joe"?

PETER

(dead serious)

I remember.

Betty laughs

BETTY

Ok, not that great of an example. But, you get what I'm talking about.

Peter breathes out and nods. No point in arguing with a girl who already has made up her mind.

INT. LINCOLN AVENUE INSANE ASYLUM- VISITOR CENTER

Betty and Peter walk towards the receptionist.

RECEPTIONIST

May I help you?

BETTY

Yeah, my father just sent me over to check on a couple of facts for the Shultz case.

Peter looks towards Betty- this isn't going to work.

RECEPTIONIST

Your father huh?

BETTY

Yeah, you may have heard of him. Bernard Brant. Top writer for the New York Times. If you want you can call your boss, I'm sure he can…

RECEPTIONIST

No, no that's ok. I'll have Barney ta…

BETTY

Not needed, thanks for your help.

(beat)

Oh, he's the photographer

Peter shyly waves his hand

PETER

Hi

RECEPTIONIST

Hi

Betty drags Peter away

BETTY

Come on.

INT. LINCOLN AVENUE INSANE ASYLUM- HALLWAYS

Peter and Betty walk through the narrow halls of the asylum.

PETER

I'm surprised.

Betty shrugs

BETTY

There's many pros to being a reporter's daughter… here we are.

Betty and Peter walk into the…

INT. LINCOLN AVENUE INSANE ASYLUM- DOCUMENT ROOM

BETTY

Any and all information on Herman Shultz should be right in this room.

PETER

Good thing that receptionist never heard of doctor-patient confidentiality. Come on, let's violate privacy like we were the NSA!

They begin looking through the many files. Peter quickly realizes how absurdly many there are.

PETER

This is going to take for...

BETTY

Here we go, Herman Shultz.

Betty takes out the manila folder, hands Peter the documents and takes out a VHS tape.

BETTY

This should come in handy.

Betty puts the tape into the VCR.

MAN (O.S.)

Herman Shultz… number 7462537… July 4th, 2000.

Herman steps into view. Peter looks towards Betty, then back towards the tape.

MAN (O.S.)

So, do you know why you're here?

Herman shakes his head yes

HERMAN

I'm a sane man. It was Ben Urich who sent me here. I was a genius and Urich was jealous of everything I could achieve.

The man clears his throat

MAN (O.S.)

So, how do you know him?

HERMAN

Our wives knew each other well. We started going to dinner parties with Urich and his wife. I always knew Urich was an egotistical bastard straight from the start.

Peter looks towards Betty

PETER

Based on this guy and Big Man, some day I'M going to flip out and try to kill Urich. Maybe he needs a new aftershave.

BETTY  
Shh.

Herman's eyes light up with anger.

HERMAN

Urich killed her. Schultz had nothing to do with it. Urich Killed her Schultz had nothing to do with it. Urich killed her, Schultz had nothing to do with it!

Herman breaks out into an insane rage… the camera is overcome with static.

MAN (O.S.)

What's going on with the feed?

The static becomes more intense, until the whole screen is pitch black. Peter looks towards Betty, both taken aback.

HERMAN

Urich killed her!

BOOM! An explosion of electrical energy can be heard followed by the screams of the man in agony. The tape ends. Peter looks down towards the documents, to find a picture of his cell with the words- URICH KILLED HER. SCHULTZ HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. Peter looks towards Betty.

PETER

This is just a wild leap of logic, but... I think we need to talk to Urich.

Betty nods.

JUMP TO:

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX- HALLWAYS

Peter and Betty stands outside of Urich's apartment. Urich opens the door.

URICH

Betty? Peter? What are you two doing here?

PETER

Can we come in?

Urich nods and moves out of the way.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX- URICH'S APARTMENT

Despite what we may have believed, Urich's apartment is disheveled and out of order. Pizza boxes and beer cans cover the ground. Urich yawns.

URICH

Welcome…

PETER

What happened here?

Urich shrugs

URICH

What do you want?

BETTY

We've been looking up on…

URICH

Shultz?

Peter shakes his head

PETER

We want to help.

Urich clenches his teeth

URICH

This isn't your fight kid. Leave it be.

Urich sits back down

URICH

Shultz isn't like all the others. He's a true psychopath. Only cares about himself, millions could die. And he wouldn't care. I can't believe that I used to consider him my friend.

PETER

He said that you killed his wife?

URICH

He blames me…

PETER

Did you?

Urich shakes his head no

URICH

She died from cancer. Shultz wouldn't let that be the case. He worked hours on end trying to find a way to raise the dead. He couldn't stand the pain. He allowed his imagination to run off, until one night it could cost thousands of lives. The night that he was arrested, was the same time I ended my "detective" work of the business.

PETER

Ben, what happened?

Urich breathes out…

URICH

I remember it well…

INT. LABORATORY- FLASHBACK

HERMAN SCHULTZ, age 30, strong, muscular and handsome, rampages through his laboratory that had a blue hued lighting. The lab itself is beautiful, but on a more creepy note it also has newspaper articles of murders all caused by a blast hung everywhere. Urich paces the room.

URICH

There has to be another way! People don't need to die.

HERMAN

Yes they do, there're criminals rampaging the streets Urich! I must stop them!

URICH

You used to be a cop, Herman! This isn't the way! You don't know if it will even work.

Herman walks over and we can see the dead body of a woman laying on a bed with wires strung all around her. Connecting her nerve impulses to the machines.

HERMAN

She will live Urich! I will save her.

URICH

I can't let you.

Herman looks up towards Ben with hatred.

URICH

You're ill Herman, you've been ill for a long time. You need help, she's dead. Killing people won't help her.

Herman ignores him and continues over towards the computers and begins to punch in commands.

HERMAN

This bomb of energy will release enough power needed to save my wife from damnation.

URICH

Herman, please… I beg of you. You set off this bomb you'll take innocent lives.

HERMAN

Sometimes you need to make sacrifices.

Herman presses in keys into the computer and

COMPUTER

Five minutes until detonation.

URICH

Think about what you're doing! It doesn't need to be this way!

Herman walks over towards Urich and pushes him up against the wall.

HERMAN

If you came here only to destroy my work I suggest you leave!

URICH

I can't do that.

HERMAN

Get away from me Urich!

Herman throws Urich against the windows of the lab. Urich's body hits against the window and Herman begins to walk towards him. Herman headbutts Urich and Urich falls to the ground.

The machines begin to generate more and more power, humming in the mechanical glory.

COMPUTER

Two minutes until detonation.

Herman leaves Urich there kneeling on the ground, standing back onto his feet, to walk back towards his wife. He pushes her hair away from his wife's eyes and kisses her.

HERMAN

You will live once again, my love.

Urich stands back up and charges straight towards Herman. They go crashing into the machines. The machines begin to go into overdrive, humming as they bash into it. Herman laughs and spits out blood towards Urich.

HERMAN

And to think I used to consider you my friend.

Herman rips out a wire from the floor and stabs Urich with it. Upon impact Urich goes flying back, crashing into the wall. Herman walks towards him with no remorse left in his eyes.

HERMAN

I gave you a chance Urich, and you wouldn't take it.

URICH

Please don't do this, one life isn't worth a million others.

HERMAN

It is to me! Melanie is my life, without her I'm dead!

URICH

You can't save her.

HERMAN

No, I can… I have all of the right equipment, the formulas work- everything works.

COMPUTER

One minutes until detonation.

Herman punches Urich, pushing him back against the wall.

HERMAN

She will live!

CLOSE UP: Urich fumbles around in his pockets and takes out a gun. A gunshot sounds and Herman steps backwards and looks down, he's been shot in the chest.

URICH

I'm sorry.

Herman looks up towards Urich in anger and throws him up against the machines, which go into overdrive.

COMPUTER

Thirty seconds until detonation

Herman begins to walk over towards Urich, Urich begins to type into the keyboards and DENIED! DENIED! Beeps on the computer screen Herman laughs as he shoots a bullet towards Urich, missing- the machines begin to power up more and more.

HERMAN

I will never die, Urich… she will live.

COMPUTER

Ten seconds until detonation.

Herman stands right beside Urich. Urich presses one last button, takes an electrical cord and stabs it into Herman's gun shot wound. Herman feels the stab. He looks towards the computer.

COMPUTER

Restricting radius.

Herman looks towards Urich in anger and then all of a sudden the cord that connected to him begins to hum with electrical currents pulsing into Herman's veins. Lighting his blue veins to a more radiated color.

HERMAN

I won't forget this.

The blast is sent through the one connected cord and Herman is thrown back as a blue hue explodes through the laboratory and…

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- LABORATORY- FLASHBACK

The windows shatter as the bomb in the office goes off with a blue force of energy, Herman goes flying through the windows upon impact and falls onto the opposite rooftop.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ROOFTOPS-FLASHBACK

Herman's eyes light up blue. He closes his eyes.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- LABORATORY-FLASHBACK

The laboratory is pitch black almost, nothing could be seen, Urich looks across and sees the dieing body of Herman Schultz.

URICH (V.O.)

He survived the impact.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX- URICH'S APARTMENT

Urich looks towards Peter.

URICH

But, he was never the same. I wrote my article, won a Pulitzer. Herman was sent to the insane asylum. But, now he's back. He's going to try to resurrect his wife.

PETER

And kill you?

Urich nods

URICH

You have no idea what it's like. To sit there, and watch your best friend be driven to the brink of insanity and you can't do anything about it. I'll never forget it. In some ways, in many ways I do consider what happened to Shultz to be my fault. I saved lives, but I also lost a friend. I would say that's the most difficult part of a hero's life… to watch something happen to somebody you love and to be for once in your life- helpless. You can never forget that feeling. Trust me.

Urich looks towards Peter

URICH

Promise me Pete, that you won't get involved in this. It's too dangerous.

Peter nods his head.

RING… RING… RING…

URICH

Excuse me a moment.

He goes into another room to take the call. Betty looks around, then grabs a phone.

PETER

Betty, what are you doing?

BETTY

Shhh!

EXT. SEWERS

Through the darkness we can make out a tinted Predator yellow hand with black wiring, wrapped around it, holding a phone.

URICH (O.C.)

Hello… Herman Schultz?… What do you know?… That's great… the Bugle?… I'll be there right away.

FADE TO:

EXT. TIMES SQUARE- STREETS

Peter and Betty walk through the crowded streets of Times Square.

BETTY

So, what do you think?

Peter breathes out and itches the back of his neck

PETER

I don't know. I gave him my word that I wouldn't get involved.

BETTY

So, what do we do now? We've hit a dead end.

PETER

Not necessarily. I… I have to do something. I don't want you to follow me. You could get hurt. Please.

BETTY

I've been in danger before.

Peter breathes out, stressed.

PETER

And look where it's gotten you!

(beat)

It's too dangerous. You could get hurt. This guy will do anything to get to Urich, he doesn't care who gets in his way. Please, sit this one out. For me.

Peter looks into Betty's eyes begging.

BETTY

Oh come on' you can't get me with those cute puppy dog eyes of yours.

(beat)

Fine, I'll stay out of it.

Peter smiles

PETER

Thanks. Just don't go to the Bugle.

BETTY

Why not?

PETER

Wherein lies the Bugle, lies a trap. Trust me on this.

BETTY

How do you know? Hardy Boy?

Peter smiles, laughing.

PETER

It's elementary my dear Watson.

(beat)

I'm going to go wave Spider-Man down. Stay out of trouble.

Peter runs off. Betty watches him leave.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ROOFTOPS

Peter stares forward, in the Spider-Man costume, towards the Daily Bugle.

PETER

Here goes nothing.

Peter puts on the mask. Spider-Man sky dives off of the rooftop and SWINGS towards the Bugle!

POV. SPIDER-MAN

Spider-Man swings above the streets, hurtling through the air. Red tendrils surround the city.

EXT. TIMES SQUARE- DAILY BUGLE

People scamper about as Urich anxiously walks towards the Bugle.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Jameson looks towards Robbie.

JAMESON

I need someone covering the space shuttle launch god damn it! My son goes on the first page. He's the true hero of this city.

Spider-Man enters the office. Jameson immediately stands up, pouring his coffee in his lap in the process. Jameson growls.

JAMESON

What are you doing here! Robbie call the cops!

Spider-Man shoots out a strand of web, blocking Jameson's mouth.

SPIDER-MAN

Quiet.

Jameson struggles under the webbing.

JAMESON

(muffled)

You've come to rob us!

SPIDER-MAN

There's a bomb.

Robbie looks towards Spider-Man.

ROBBIE

Where?

SPIDER-MAN

I don't know. Call it a sense. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Get everyone out of here immediately.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Urich enters the Daily Bugle. We see two blood shot eyes staring out of the sewer grates below.

HERMAN

You're mine Urich.

Herman grins, laughing.

HERMAN

Tick tock… tick… tock…

Herman laughs

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Spider-Man ushers a webbed scowling Jameson out of the room. Robbie follows them.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

The workers rush towards the elevators, fighting over it; Spider-Man stops in his tracks- realizing.

SPIDER-MAN

No!

Spider-Man rushes towards the elevators and blocks it. Everyone stares towards him- confused.

ROBBIE

Why? What's going on?

SPIDER-MAN

Is the first floor evacuated?

ROBBIE

What?

SPIDER-MAN

Is the first floor evacuated!

ROBBIE

Yes, I think so… why?

Spider-Man breathes out.

SPIDER-MAN

Get down.

Robbie looks towards Spider-Man, confused.

SPIDER-MAN

Trust me, get down! Now!

INT. DAILY BUGLE- FIRST FLOOR

Urich looks around, confused as people run towards the doors as if in a stampede.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

A flurry of screaming, terrified workers swarm out of the Daily Bugle causing on-lookers to blink twice.

INT. COP CAR

A COP stopped in traffic, chows down on a hamburger; he glances towards the scene of desperation. In his bewilderment, he accidentally drops the hamburger onto his lap.

COP

Oh God damn it!

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

Spider-Man looks at Robbie, who was in a state of relaxed panic.

SPIDER-MAN

Robbie, this is very important. Make sure that no one else goes down.

ROBBIE

Why?

SPIDER-MAN

This bomb, it's not going to spread. It's only got one target.

ROBBIE

Who's the target?

Spider-Man runs towards an open window and jumps out. Jameson finally rips the webbing off.

JAMESON

I told you he was behind this!

Robbie turns towards him.

ROBBIE

Oh shut up already!

Jameson remains quiet, it was the first time he was ever yelled at; especially by one of his employees.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- FIRST FLOOR

Urich approaches the elevator. He pressed the up button. It wasn't working. The elevator is stalled. Urich looks around. Something was wrong.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Spider-Man hurtles down towards the ground, people point up towards him.

SPIDER-MAN

Move, now! There's a bomb!

As though on a magic word, everyone takes off running as fast as they could. People get out of their cars and cop cars speed towards the building. Spider-Man lands and runs towards the Daily Bugle.

INT. UNKNOWN

EXTREME CLOSE-UP: We see a bomb counting down: 10…9…8…

JUMP CUT:

INT. DAILY BUGLE- FIRST FLOOR

Urich looks around, he notices Spider-Man running towards the entrance.

JUMP CUT:

INT. UNKNOWN

EXTREME CLOSE-UP: 7… 6… 5…

JUMP CUT:

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Spider-Man rushes towards the Bugle, he flings the doors open.

JUMP CUT:

INT. UNKNOWN

EXTREME CLOSE UP: 4… 3… 2…

INSERT: Various slow motion reaction shots. Urich inside of the Daily Bugle, cops staring on in fright, civilians running away, Spider-Man realizing it was too late, and Betty watching the scene from afar.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

BOOM! The entire first floor EXPLODES OUTWARDS. Debris and glass shatter as Spider-Man is thrown back at rapid speeds. People run, screaming cops run off as cars are pushed by the massive wind currents through the streets.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKY

Helicopters fly past the screen as it approaches the scene of chaos below.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Spider-Man lays against the ground amongst the chaos, unconscious. Betty notices and runs towards him. CLANG! Cars swerve, crashing into each other causing a major car accident. The ground CRACKS apart!

INT. SUBWAY CAR- DRIVING DECK

A SUBWAY DRIVER stares ahead. We hear the mayhem above. The driver grits his teeth as debris begins to trickle down onto the tracks.

SUBWAY DRIVER

Jesus Christ!

INT. SUBWAY STATION

Debris collapses at a faster, more dangerous pace and onto the tracks creating a barrier. SCREACH! The subway car SKIDS along the tracks.

INT. SUBWAY CAR- PASSENGER DECK

The lights go out. We see civilians praying, screaming out of horror, clutching their loved ones and others crying.

INT. SUBWAY STATION

The tracks spark as the subway car pulls to a stop.

INT. SUBWAY CAR- DRIVER'S DECK

The driver peers forward at a massive caved in barrier of debris. Sweat pours down his face, as he takes a deep breath. He wipes the sweat away. They were safe.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Betty kneels over Spider-Man. Tears roll down her eyes. Spider-Man sits up, resting his hand against his head.

SPIDER-MAN

Where is he?

Betty looks towards him, worried.

SPIDER-MAN

Urich… where did he take him?

Spider-Man stands up and looks around.

POV. SPIDER-MAN

Everywhere around the Bugle looks like hell on Earth: people are dead, debris is everywhere, and anything around was destroyed by the mayhem.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

Spider-Man walks to the edge of the cave in and looks down into the subway systems.

BETTY

What is it?

Spider-Man looks back towards her, almost unable to speak. This wasn't the time to be joking around. People died today, innocent people. And all because of a struggle between two men; as Urich said- this was something he never dealt with before. Terrorism in its prime.

SPIDER-MAN

Stay here.

Spider-Man jumps into the manufactured hole and into the subway system. Betty looks around as fire trucks pull in towards the Bugle.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

Jameson and Robbie look out the window, blood trickles down Robbie's forehead. Jameson isn't bleeding at all.

JAMESON

It was that webbed menace I tell you! He was behind all of it! My articles finally got to him. Ha, ha! The Bugle triumphant!

Robbie looks towards Jameson- what in the earth had messed Jameson up so horribly that he couldn't see reality as it is.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE

We zoom out from the windows as the ladders of fire trucks are positioned and firemen help the people out of the building. Betty looks on and breathes out- she wanted a story, but not this. Never this.

FADE TO:

INT. SEWER SYSTEM

Urich kneels in the center of the sewer, bounded tightly by black wires. His whole shirt is bloody, blood trickles down his forehead. The sight makes us want to close our eyes. We see a shadow of a man walking out from the darkness of the sewers. As the man draws closer we realize that it is Herman Shultz a.k.a. SHOCKER. The Shocker's whole body looks very similar to the Predator- yellow tinted skin with black wires tired around it. He wears a mask, with metallic cups resting on the sides of his head and on his head, the only opening is for his blood shot eerie eyes. Shocker approaches Urich.

SHOCKER

Enjoying your self Ben?

Urich looks up towards Shocker.

URICH

Shultz…

Shocker nods

URICH

You killed all those people.

SHOCKER

You haven't learned yet have you? In everything you do, there is collateral damage. You killed your wife, and then you killed mine.

URICH

Your wife died from cancer!

SHOCKER

Liar! You killed her! But, once you're out of the picture. I can finally bring her back.

INT. SEWER SYSTEMS- TUNNELS

Spider-Man wanders through the tunnels and towards the sound of Shocker's voice.

SHOCKER (O.S.)

You're already dead…

The tunnels light up with red tendrils as Spider-Man makes his way through.

INT. SEWER SYSTEMS- LAIR

SHOCKER (CONT'D)

You just don't know it yet.

Urich attempts to free himself from the barbed wires- it was no use! Shocker breathes out.

SHOCKER

It's time.

Shocker pushes his arms back, readying a projectile. His eyes light up with electrical blue currents running through it. Spider-Man JUMPS down in between Shocker and Urich.

SPIDER-MAN

You're not killing any more people today Shultz.

Spider-Man PUNCHES Shocker, Shocker stumbles back and an electrical current of energy is shot out of his hands and towards the ground above. Debris collapses around them. Shocker stands back up and looks towards Spider-Man.

SHOCKER

No body can ever stop me, not now.

Shocker SHOOTS another projectile; Spider-Man dodges and clings to the rafters above.

SHOCKER

Not ever again!

Shocker shoots out two projectiles. Spider-Man forces himself from the rafters and spirals between the projectiles.

SHOCKER

I will finally save her.

BOOM! Shocker sends out a MASSIVE force of electricity and the wave HITS Spider-Man. Spider-Man SOARS backwards at hurtling speeds and collapses onto the ground. SPLASH! Shocker looks towards Spider-Man, grinning.

SHOCKER

Now that that's handled with.

Shocker turns back, to find Urich gone. Shocker looks around. Urich RUSHES towards Shocker and pins him up against the wall. Shocker laughs.

SHOCKER

It's pointless Urich, give up!

Shocker hits his shoulder back and it STRIKES Urich back.

URICH

No… it's not.

Spider-Man charges towards Shocker and TACKLES him to the ground! Spider-Man steps back as Shocker's body is overcome with a blue wave of electricity covering his body. We notice that Spider-Man's mask has ripped to shreds from the impact. Revealing his identity underneath, Spider-Man hides his face from Urich as he unties him.

SPIDER-MAN

You should go now.

Spider-Man stands up and looks away. Urich looks towards him.

URICH

It's alright. I know Peter. I know.

Spider-Man turns towards Urich, we see the pain inside of him rushing out.

PETER

For how long?

Urich grins

URICH

Since I first met you, but I would say I knew for sure when you took on that shape shifter all by yourself. I'm a reporter kid, that's what I do.

Peter gulps

PETER

Are you going to tell anyone?

Urich shakes his head no.

URICH

What kind of friend would I be if I did?

They hear splashing coming from down the sewage system. Cops. Spider-Man looks towards Urich. Urich nods.

URICH

Go on kid, I'll hold them off.

Spider-Man nods and runs off, fading into the distance.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL – ASSEMBLY

PRINCIPAL MICHAELS stands in front of the student body.

PRINCIPLE

Like all of us, I'm shocked and appalled by the brutal violence that occurred at the Daily Bugle. I am not able to confirm the rumors that a mutant was responsible, but for the safety of both the students and faculty, the school district is invoking a zero-tolerance policy on mutants. If there are any mutants among us, please report to the guidance councilor's office for help with your... condition. Any mutants who do not register will be subject to criminal prosecution, I'm sorry...

A few scattered cheers from the students.

PRINCIPLE

And a hotline will be set up. If you have information leading to the... registration of a mutant, you could be awarded a purse of one hundred dollars.

A great deal more cheers.

PRINCIPAL

I would like to remind the students that this school does not endorse vigilante action against mutants. Please, leave this matter to the administrative office. Thank you for your time.

In the back, we see Peter standing in the shadows, his arms crossed. He doesn't like this news one bit. Betty pulls him away. FLASH and some of his buddies walk by.

FLASH

Hey Gwen, I've got a mutant for you to report on... in my pants!

GWEN

Knock it off, Thompson.

JOCK

I tell you what, one of those mutants comes after me, I'm gonna lay the smackdown on him. No way I'm going to let some freak push me around.

JOCK 2

Hundred dollars buy a damn nice stereo system for my car, tell you that much.

FLASH

You know, that Goldstein kid always seemed a little weird to me... you ever seen him get less than an A?

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry stares out the window. Jameson BARGES in.

HARRY

Oh, it's you again.

Jameson strains himself to utter out…

JAMESON

I've came to ask for a loan.

Harry grins

HARRY

I'm not a bank Jameson. But, we both have one thing in common.

Harry looks towards Jameson. He throws a newspaper down on the desk. SPIDER-MAN: VIGILANTE OR MENACE? Jameson scowls.

HARRY

Spider-Man. You want him dead. I want to know who he is.

JAMESON

What's it to you?

HARRY

Let's just say that I have a personal connection to this case. The man saved my life. I owe him. It's completely, one hundred percent objective. You promise me, that you find his true identity. And I'll ensure all the loans that the Bugle will ever need.

Jameson nods

HARRY

Good, now that we understand each other. I just need you to sign a contract.

Harry places a pen and a contract on the desk.

HARRY

Here… and here…

Jameson signs it. Harry takes it.

HARRY

Pleasure doing business with you. Now, if you'll excuse me. Promised a special someone to go to a small get together cabaret.

Jameson leaves the office. Harry takes a sip of his wine.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- FIRST FLOOR

Urich walks in and looks around the debris. Peter approaches him. Urich looks towards Peter, noticing minor bruises.

URICH

Are you ok?

Peter shrugs

PETER

You kidding? This is just a brush burn. I'll be fine. You?

URICH

I'll live.

PETER

So what happened with the cops?

Urich shrugs

URICH

Told them the truth. Spider-Man came. Saved the day and ran off.

PETER

You didn't need to that. Cover for me.

Urich shrugs

URICH

You didn't need to save me either.

They share a smile

URICH

You're a hero Pete. With, or without the mask. You always have been.

FADE TO:

INT. RIKERS ISLAND- HALLS

We enter a decaying Rikers Island. Inside all of the mutants and madmen that the rest of the world can't handle are locked up…

HERMAN (O.S.)

Urich killed her. Shultz had nothing to do with it.

We near Herman's cell and look in towards him. Staring. Eyes narrowed. Pure hatred.

HERMAN

Shultz had nothing to do with it!

His eyes light up. He roars in anger. The lights in his cell go out. We see his eyes light up blue with electrical currents.

HERMAN

You're dead Urich. You just don't know it yet.

FADE TO:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter walks through the halls. Betty approaches him.

BETTY

We need to talk.

PETER

I know, can you believe this? The school's turning into a powderkeg.

BETTY

Not about that. About what you did yesterday.

PETER

I saved your life.

BETTY

It's not your job to protect me.

PETER

Betty, I...

BETTY

Don't. Just because you're right once... this is my job, Peter. It's who I am. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, we're through. Promise me you won't.

PETER

I can't do that.

BETTY

Then maybe we should think about where this relationship is headed.

She walks off, Peter staring after her forlornly. Off Peter's concern, we FADE OUT.


End file.
